Kisah Tentang Akhir Cerita
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Dan Kuroba Toichi memeluk anaknya. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak dia terakhir melakukan itu? -“Kamu kira hanya kamu yang menyimpan rahasia, Shinichi?”-“Kerja bagus, Angel.” Suara dingin Gin terdengar.-Fanfic terakhir Aricia sebelum hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Initial Lemons: Jodie Saintemillion (Anagram dari Saintemillion), Red Rye: Shuuichi Akai (Meskipun dia udah mati T_T), Shinjitsu: Shinichi (Siapa lagi?) Eruri: Heiji (Ellery Queen), Tantei-tachi: Para Detektif.**

* * *

Tap… tap… tap…

Hari ini, semua akan berakhir.

Tap… tap… tap…

Semua akan kembali normal.

Tap… tap… tap…

Organisasi itu akan musnah.

Krieeet…

Bam.

Pintu berdebam di belakangnya. Dengan berhati hati, Shinichi Kudo menyelinap ke dalam markas besar Organisasi Hitam.

* * *

Atap itu hanya berisi dua orang.

Kaitou KID dan pemburunya, Snake.

Mereka saling menatap. Keheningan melanda.

Lalu KID berbicara.

"Apa yang kau mau, Snake?"

Tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak mencuri apapun malam ini," KID berkata. "Ini bahkan bukan malam pencurian—"

Cha-chak.

Oh. _Oh._

Suara pistol.

"Mau mencoba membunuhku lagi, Snake?"

* * *

"Initial Lemons sudah mempenetrasi sayap kanan," suara Heiji Hattori terdengar lewat ear phone. "Red Rye mengosongkan sayap kiri, dan Shinjitsu belum menemukan satu musuhpun di bangunan utama—aneh."

Shinichi terus berjalan. Ada sebuah pintu di ujung koridor. Dan—pintu itu terbuka.

Shinichi masuk—

Seseorang duduk di meja kursi di dalam ruangan itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkilau meski tak ada sinar, dan sebuah tiara menghias kepalanya.

Tapi bukan itulah fitur paling menarik dari gadis itu. Bukan pula fakta kalau tubuh sang gadis bersinar sedikit—tapi fakta kalau dia memiliki sayap, seputih salju.

Lalu dia berbicara.

"Kenapa kamu datang… Shinichi?"

Shinichi merasa dingin, dingin sekali. Shinichi mengenal suara itu. Itu…

"Ran?"

* * *

"Itu tugasku," kata Snake, pistolnya berkilau. Pistol itu diarahkan pada KID. "Tapi malam ini… tidak."

Dan Snake melemparkan pistol itu, dan pistol itu menghilang di udara.

KID tersenyum ironis. "Belajar sulap, Snake?"

"Tidak," kata Snake, suaranya yang dingin perlahan menghangat. "Aku lebih baik dalam sulap daripada yang kaukira."

Mata dingin Snakepun kehilangan kedinginannya, berganti dengan kelembutan.

Untuk entah keberapa kalinya, mereka saling menatap.

Mata Snake terasa begitu familiar, entah kenapa.

* * *

Shinichi tak mampu berkata kata saat Ran berputar menghadapnya, matanya pedih.

"Kamu kira hanya kamu yang menyimpan rahasia, Shinichi?"

Ran menatapnya.

"Aku berusaha melindungimu dengan kemampuanku," Ran berbisik. "Tapi kamu maju… dan jatuh, jauh, jauh terlalu dalam bagiku untuk menarikmu keluar.

Dan sebuah pistol menekan punggungnya.

"Kerja bagus, Angel." Suara dingin Gin terdengar. "Aku tak menyangka rencana Vermouth akan berjalan selancar ini."

Sayap Ran melipat.

"Benar, Gin." Kata Ran pelan. "Tapi sayangnya…"

"Apa, Angel?" Gin mendesis.

"Tak seorangpun yang mengetahui rahasiaku boleh membunuh." Kata Ran. "Jika seseorang mengetahui rahasiaku…"

"Katakan, Angel," Gin membentak, pistolnya diarahkan ke arah Ran.

"Dia akan mati, tanggal 12 Desember, 12.12, setiap tahun."

Mata Shinichi menuju kalender. Tanggal 12 Desember… itu hari ini. Jam. Mana jam?

Ran melambaikan sebuah jam digital di depan mereka. Jam 12.11…

DOR!

Gin menembak ke arah Ran—panik, Shinichi berusaha bergerak tapi tangan Gin menahannya—

Mata Shinichi menangkap Ran yang kelihatan baik baik saja.

"Tak akan ada efek. Angel, ingat?"

12.12.

Tangan yang menahan Shinichi membeku, dan Gin jatuh ke tanah.

* * *

Snake tersenyum hangat. Celana hitamnya—dengan puff! Asap hitam, berganti menjadi putih.

Kaito menjadi semakin tegang. Mau—mau apa dia dengan pakaian KID?

Puff! Kemeja biru KID.

"Aku hanya berpura pura mati," katanya lembut.

Puff—dasi merah melayang di udara.

"Mereka memaksaku membunuh KID…"

Puff! Tuksedo putih…

"Jika tidak, mereka akan membunuh sisa keluarga Kuroba…"

Puff! Jubah putih—

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan topi putih KID dan kacamata satu lensa melengkapi seragam itu.

Diikuti kesadaran Kaito akan suatu kenyataan yang mengerikan.

Ia mengenal orang ini.

Poker facenya hancur berkeping keeping saat Snake—KID maju mendekat.

"Kamu—Kamu—"

"Maafkan aku, Kaito."

Dan Kuroba Toichi memeluk anaknya. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak dia terakhir melakukan itu?

"T-Tousan…"

* * *

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Kaito terakhir mengatakan itu?

Shinichi berdiri di situ, menatap GIN yang sudah MATI. Sumber semua mimpi buruknya. Entah bagaimana, sebuah rasa tidak percaya menyelinap ke hatinya. Karena ini GIN, demi tuhan, ini GIN, anggota organisasi hitam yang paling mengerikan!

"Shinichi?" Ran bertanya hati hati. Kini Ran tidak bersayap atau bersinar lagi, seperti biasa. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini—_sekarang._"

Kata 'sekarang' itu dikatakan Ran dengan tegas.

"Ran?" Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ran. "Ada apa?"

"Bom akan meledak di bangunan ini, kira kira satu jam lagi. Kita harus mengirim semua orang keluar dari sini segera—"

Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Shinichi mengambil walkie talkienya.

"Shinjitsu di sini, bangunan akan meledak dalam waktu sejam—keluarkan semuanya dari sini."

"K-Shinjitsu—"

"Jangan bertanya, Eruri."

Ran tersenyum. "Ayo."

* * *

"Organisasi Hitam musnah malam ini." Kata Toichi. "Sejumlah orang menyerangnya."

"Tantei-tachi?" Kaito bertanya. Toichi hanya mengangguk.

Sunyi.

"Kaito?" Toichi berkata pelan. "Ayo pulang."

Kaito melepaskan dirinya dari ayahnya dan tersenyum.

"Naik apa?"

Sebuah senyum nakal menghiasi wajah Kaito. Ayahnya, yang (tentu saja) tahu persis apa isi kepala Kaito, tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan terbang?"

Maka terbanglah mereka, melayang di atas langit malam Tokyo. Di mana pertemuan dan penemuan telah terjadi, dan dunia menjadi sebuah tempat yang lebih baik.

Pada suatu malam yang dingin di bulan Desember, dua orang mendapatkan mimpi terbaik yang ada di hidup mereka.

Kaito Kuroba kembali bersama keluarganya yang utuh dan lengkap, dan tanpa ketakutan ancaman Organisasi Hitam, karena, seperti kata ayahnya, Organisasi Hitam akan segera musnah.

Kudou Shinichi kembali bersama Ran Mouri, dalam tubuh aslinya, dan tanpa ketakutan ancaman Organisasi Hitam, karena, dia sudah melihat markas besar Organisasi Hitam meledak—dan hancur berkeping keping di depan matanya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan akhir bahagia mereka sendiri. Karena, memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi, bukan?

**

* * *

A/N: Ini adalah fanfic yang menandai hiatus sementaraku dari fandom DC Indonesia. Karena aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan fandom DC Inggris biar fandom Indo jadi lebih rame, jadi kupikir saatnya buat kembali ke fandom Inggris. Lagian, kulihat di sini fandomnya udah lebih rame dari dulu :-P**

**Buat semuanya temen2 dari fandom DC Indo terus nulis ya! Aku janji bakal ngereview sebisaku…**

**-AriciaBetelguese-**


	2. AN

**A/N: Naaah,,,**

**Aricia kan udah bilang Aricia mau hiatus ya? Alasannya adalah: misi Aricia udah selesai! Misinya apa? Misi Aricia itu bikin fandom DC Indonesia jadi rame! Sekarang udah rame kan? Hari minggu aja ada 6 cerita yang update...**

**Tapi Aricia bakal terus ngereview kok... :-D**

**Ditunggu cerita ceritanya!**


End file.
